


trip to six flags

by chenlecore



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, i swear i don’t write this bad, lots of hand holding, six flags double date, stream illusion luvs, v soft double date, yeosang?? and jongho??? are always arguing???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlecore/pseuds/chenlecore
Summary: where yeosang takes his friends on a double date to six flags





	trip to six flags

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story i’m ever posting on ao3 and honestly i don’t like it but,, i made it for my friend so let’s get it 😔🤝

**_yeosang [12:56 pm]_ **

FELLAS

**_yeosang [12:56 pm]_ **

i got us tickets to six flags and we’re going TODAY

_**lenny [12:58 pm]** _

HUH

**_jongho [12:58 pm]_ **

TODAY?? LIKE TODAY TODAY???

**_yeosang [12:59 pm]_ **

did i stutter sir??

  ** _jongho [12:59 pm]_**

that’s it i’m not going

_**lenny [12:59 pm]** _

NONO YOU HAVE TO GO

  _ **jongho [1:00 pm]**_

BRUH,, FINE

  _ **jongho [1:00 pm]**_

but only for you mwah

_**lenny [1:00 pm]** _

kithes

_**yeosang [1:01 pm]** _

gross

_**ellie [1:03 pm]** _

wait a minute SIX FLAGS?? TODAY???

_**yeosang [1:03 pm]** _

yes love!!

_**jongho [1:04 pm]** _

the favoritism,,

_**yeosang [1:06 pm]** _

stop whining and start PACKING!!! we leave at 4 laid ease

as promised, once four pm came around, yeosang picked up each one of their friends up for their trip.

although six flags wasn’t necessarily far from where they lived, it wasn’t very close either so before they started their drive, they all agreed to stop for some snacks.

“jongho.. please don’t tell me you’re actually getting onion chips...”

“so what if i am.”

“THE WHOLE CAR IS GONNA SMELL LIKE ONION.”

“SO.”

after bickering back and forth jongho won the argument and bought his chips.

they all gathered back into yeosang’s car and soon they started their commute to six flags.

after about an hour and a half, they had finally arrived. the group made their way to the entrance and soon they were in.

“y’all we GOTTA ride the superman ride.” lenny suggested, already walking towards the roller coaster.

“uhm i don’t know..” yeosang started.

“aww is yeosang scared of roller coasters?” ellie teased.

“i am not!!” yeosang exclaimed. “i’m just not a fan of those type of rides...”

“hmm.. jongho do you wanna go with me?” lenny asked.

“i’m kinda in the same boat as yeosang..” jongho stared shyly.

“so you BOTH are scared of roller coasters?”

“i’m not scared!” yeosang repeated.

“okay okay.. since you’re not a fan of roller coasters why did you bring us to six flags WHERE LITERALLY EVERYTHING is just roller coasters?” lenny asked laughing towards the end.

“hey there’s other stuff to do here than just roller coasters you know!” yeosang protested. “there’s activities you can do with animals and stuff.”

“okay fine.” ellie said dragging off the last word. “but before we leave both of you are gonna go on a ride with us.”

“deal.”

throughout the rest of their time there, they looked at all the different animal attractions six flags had to offer and even played some of the mini games (where yeosang claimed to be rigged since jongho kept winning).

“bro just let me win this once!”

“you’re just mad i get to win all these plushies for lenny and ellie has none.” jongho taunted, sticking his tongue out.

“BRO SHUT UP.”

“i have no words!” lenny laughed with ellie as they watched their boyfriends bicker over the smallest thing.

“yeosang it’s okay.” ellie finally intervened, still laughing at the whole situation.

“i just wanted to win you ONE stuffed animal but THIS DUDE KEEPS CHEATING-“

“HOW CAN YOU CHEAT AT BOTTLE TOSS-“

“okay! how about yeosang you make it up to ellie by buying us food!” lenny suggested trying desperately not to fall into another fit of laughter.

“fine.. but jongho can pay for himself!!”

the four of them walked around for a little bit before they found a restaurant that looked good.

they settled down and ordered their food. the feud between yeosang and jongho has seemed to simmer down after they finished their food. 

once they left jongho checked the time on his phone. “okay guys we have time to maybe ride like three more stuff before six flag closes..”

“we could ride the white water safari!” lenny said.

“won’t we get like.. all soaked?” yeosang questioned.

“yes?”

“let’s go.”

they made their way quickly to the ride not wanting to waste any of the time they had left. 

“i hope you two know this doesn’t count as your roller coaster ride.” ellie laughed while they waited in line.

“what!? why not?” jongho asked, horror flashing over his eyes.

“because.” she trailed off.

jongho looked towards lenny for some support but just to his luck lenny was on ellie’s side.

soon enough it was their turn to get on the ride. they all carefully got into the raft and buckled themselves in before the raft started moving its course.

every few moments the raft would go under a waterfall which somehow always seemed to land on yeosang only, leaving the other three mostly dry.

“WHY IS IT ONLY GETTING ME-“

“the ride hates you.” jongho laughed over the loud sounds of rushing water.

yeosang sighed dramatically, dreading the small waterfall that was coming right up. this one seemed to miss him for the most part but he still got splashed on.

after the ride it was safe to say the four of them were completely DRENCHED.

“so..” yeosang started, fixing-well trying to fix-his wet shirt. “where to next?”

“the superman ride!” ellie said

“YES.” lenny gasped. “i almost forgot..”

jongho and yeosang looked at each other in defeat. _great!_

the two boys did spend most of their time there doing what they wanted, so it was only fair if they went on one single roller coaster. 

they began their walk to the ride and yeosang became more scared and nauseous the closer they got to it. god how could one single roller coaster be this big? how could it have so many loopy loops?? he’d be surprised if he even makes it out alive.

it seems like jongho was feeling the same way because as soon as they were about to head in line he stopped in his tracks. 

lenny turned to look at him.

“jongho..” lenny said sweetly encouraging her boyfriend. “you can do this! you won me all those toys right? you didn’t think you could do that! come on... imagine how fun it’ll be having the nice wind blow in your face! imagine how good you’re gonna feel afterwards, knowing you went towards your fear.”

jongho’s face suddenly softened “alright.. but just this one ride!”

“yay!!” lenny yelled happily, grabbing jongho’s hand as they raced to get in line.

“uhh ellie.. i don’t think i can do it.” yeosang said in a quiet voice backing away from the ride. 

ellie looked back at her boyfriend and gave him a soft smile. she walked towards, reaching for his hand. “you know i’ll be right there next to you right? i’ll even hold your hand throughout the whole thing.” she said putting her other hand on top of his, cupping their hands together. “i know it‘s scary but i’m not gonna let anything happen.”

yeosang looked down at their hands, biting his bottom lip contemplating whether or not he should put his life at risk. he soon made up his mind and looked up. “okay.. but if you let go of my hand i’m suing you.”

ellie’s smile grew bigger as she intertwined their fingers together. “i promise i won’t let go.”

the two couples stood in line next to each other waiting patiently.

before they knew it, it was their turn to go in. the workers strapped each one of them, securing them firmly in place.

“oh my god what if the coaster malfunctions and we all fly off the tracks- oh god do you think it’ll be like that final destination scene? wow we’re really gonna die at six flags-“

“yeosang.” ellie interrupted. “none of that will happen. do you know how many times a day they check the safety of these rides? it’s all gonna be fine.” she smiled, holding out her hand.

yeosang let out a small sigh of relief before interlocking his hand with hers. 

“lenny. if we die i just want you to know that i love you and if you survive please take care of the toys i won today.”

“jongho shut up.”

before they knew it the ride took off. the sound of rushing wind and screams filling their ears. the thick cool summer air went against their faces, blowing their hairs back.

after what felt like eternity to some, the ride finally came to a harsh halt.

lenny and ellie jumped from their seats, adrenaline still pumping within them. while yeosang and jongho got up carefully, still processing what they had just gone through.

they walked through the exits, lenny and ellie way ahead of them practically running while jongho and yeosang were still collecting themselves.

“bro that was so amazing!” lenny sighed with a smile.

“right! and that one part where we all went like this- oh my god it was so fun.” ellie agreed, making hand gestures mimicking the roller coaster.

“you know what.. it wasn’t that bad.” jongho said, a surprised look on his face almost as if he was shocked that he actually enjoyed it.

“see i told you it wouldn’t be that bad!” lenny smiled at her boyfriend.

“did you enjoy it?” ellie asked facing yeosang.

“i guess so? i mean the loops were the worst part but other than that.. it was pretty fun.” he said softly still not confident in his answer. he’s been terrified of roller coasters his whole life so of course the fear wouldn’t just magically leave after one ride but he now at least gets the idea of why people enjoy it so much.

ellie smiled holding his hand once more. “i’m so proud of you!”

they looked at each other smiling and it soon grew quiet. of course the sounds of people screaming on rides, games, and little kids were around them but besides that it was quiet. it was like they were just there drowning in their own happiness.

“attention six flag goers, the park will be closing in thirty minutes. when the time comes please exit from the park and make sure to come again!”

“thirty minutes? what other rides can we go on in that time?” jongho asked.

“.. ferris wheel?” ellie suggested pointing up at the big ferris wheel with her free hand.

they all agreed before making their way-quickly-towards the wheel.

the four of them managed to be one of the last few people the employees were taking in for a ride.

“oh my god we made it.” jongho breathed out trying to catch his breathe while his friends laughed. once the workers shut the small door shut, the ferris wheel began to move at a slow pace.

the ferris wheel was the perfect little touch to this night as they could see the whole park, lit up in bright neon lights.

they all looked in awe at how beautiful the night really was, all while holding their lovers hand.


End file.
